Ultimate Betrayal
by nectarslice
Summary: Mitsuhide finally betray Oda, his own lord, after so many years of loyal service! He killed Oda but then began to regret it and question what is going on with his own life?


Oda was in temple rest when suddenly flames and fire bust into everywhere! It was Mitsuhead who started the fire by throwing a cigar smoke into the temple. The place fill with heat and red.

"Mitsuihed!" Oda yell very loudly. "Are you betraying me?!"

"Sorry," mitsuhyde pulled his sword out of his pocket and pointed it at his lord. "Your going down back to hell where you came from! I will be the messenger who takes you there!"

"Ha ha" Oda laugh sadistical. "Can you really do it mitsuihed? You are too feeble to kill a man, you cannot even hurt a fly when I told your fish was bad! Can you kill me? Can you?"

"I don't know" Mitsuhide struggle, shaking his trembling sword. "But I will do it! You must die, or else!"

But before anything happen the temple melted and fire fell down on Oda, and he died until he was buried by the ruble. Mitsuihed escaped but he look back and begin to wonder, was the pain and misery all worth it?

FLASHBACK

Oda and Mistuhed were at restaurant eating food. The waitress give them a table to sit on and then there were fortune cookies for them to eat.

Oda took one and open it, founding a piece of paper with his fate on it.

"YOU WILL BE BETRAYED BY SOMEONE CLOSE LOYAL TO YOU"

"HaHAHha" Oda laughed at it and then ate the rest of the cookie. "Do you think it is true? Will you ever betray me, Mitsuhiad?"

"No my lord I would never. It is just a fortune cookie and they never come true because they are stupid. Isn't that right my lord?"

"Yes," Oda then got up and left. "The cookie didn't taste good so you're paying for me please."

PRESENT DAY

Back home Mitsuhied was now the new face of betrayor. Everyone who look at him look in disgust knowing he was the cold stone murder of Oda Nobunaga. The world hated him.

"I can no longer live in this misery" Mitsuihed cry in his bed, so much that puddle was on his blankets. "now history will remember me as a killer and a traitor. Why did I betray you my lord? I wasn't thinking strait.

Then he heard a knock on his door from outside. "HEY OPEN UP IS THIS MITSUHIDE'S HOME"

"No go away!" Mitsuihed curled himself away. He knew they were after him and that they would kill him if they discover him. "I must run away, I cannot stay here" he thought as he got up. "I need to think of a disguys to go undercover. I need to make myself unknown" Then he got a hat to cover his head and a cloth mask thing to cover his face and another cloth for his back. Now he look nothing like mitsuhiaed!

He then jump out of the window and then blend in with the crowd pretending to be another human. Nobody recognized him and then slowly he disappear from the crowd, walking away from the civil world.

When Mitsuhied walk in rain with umbrella he was alone, like his heart. He was in a forest with nobody. But then he saw a person walking nearby. He looked at their face and almost shocked because they look exactly like Oda!

"Am I crazy so much I am seeing things? What is going on with me"

The Oda person saw Mitsuhied and walk up to him. "Hello I'm lost, do you live around here? Can I have direction?"

"Hello I am not Mitsuhide" mitsuhide said. "How may I be of service?"

"Hello not mitsuhide" the man reply back, "I know you are not mitsuhide because you are kind and compassion, not like mitsuhide who is not because he is the killer of Oda"

Mitsuhied gulped. "Well I am sure mistuhed is very sorry for his actions and if Oda were alive right now he would say very sorry."

"Really? Because..." The Oda man removed his coat to reveal that he was...ODA NOBUNAGA!

"Oda is that you? Are you alive?!"

"Yes," Oda said.

"Well," Mitsuhied took off his hat and mask and reveal his face to Oda. "I am alive too my lord!"

"Mitsuhide!" They shared a hug. "I forgive you for killing me. Shall we be friends again now?"

"Yes. I am sorry I killed you and I will never do it ever again."

"It's ok," Oda said smiling. "Shall we go back to restaurant then? We can have a fortune cookie bindge and see what other inaccurate future we get. And this time I pay for you"

"Ok my lord" And then they both walked under umbrella together on the way to the fortune cookie shop happy ever after.

The end! ...OR IS IT?!

IF YOU LIKE THIS ENDING DO NOT SCROLL DOWN

OTHERWISE KEEP READING FOR PLOT TWIST

"everything is as planned?" hideyoshi said

"yes sir, the generic guy was given magic spell to look like Oda and now mitsuheid really believe it is him" said mitsnari

"excellent" he said twiling his mustache. "are the assassin guards ready"

"Yes"

"when they arrive at the fortune cookie resturant they will kill mistuhed and target him! Then I can revenge for Oda Nobunaga and make sure the land is given to who is right!"

They both laugh evilly and thunder struck as the rain kept felling.

THE END


End file.
